In recent years, researches trying to use a TV white space frequency band have been progressed due to the transition from terrestrial analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting. Moreover, techniques that allocate the white space frequency band to a smart terminal and a smart pad and perform a handover to the white space frequency band have been developed.
A method how to allocate and perform a handover to the white space frequency band is done by requesting a usable bandwidth at a fixed location. In relation to use the white space, a Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-0084795, which is laid-open published on Aug. 31, 2010, discloses a configuration in which a non-AP station requests a bandwidth of a transmission channel that is usable in a white space frequency band to an AP (Access Point) and the mobile AP, in response thereto, informs the non-AP station of whether the bandwidth of the transmission channel is usable.
However, because the aforementioned method how to use the white space frequency band notifies whether the bandwidth is usable and allocates the bandwidth when a smart terminal requests the bandwidth, the smart terminal may suffer from a situation where a data service is frequently disconnected when using the data service.